


Your heaving chest

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [5]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brb, killing the messenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heaving chest

**Author's Note:**

> Theme date: November 3, 2008.
> 
> This is something of a sequel to my piece “Hate blows a bubble of despair”, and somewhat connected to “Cure for the itch”.

Hei was being oddly nice to him again. Mao figured that he should have been alarmed, but it was very hard to resist BK-201 when he started scratching him in all the right places. Feline instincts always seemed to outweigh rational human senses those days.

 

“I noticed you watching me the other day.”

 

 _…Uh-oh._ Mao shook off the drowsiness and looked up at Hei only to find the young man watching him with an unnervingly calm expression on his face. Suddenly, the cat-Contractor was only too aware of the fact that Hei had him quite solidly locked in his grip.

 

“Care to tell me why you were watching me and November?”

 

“Um… er… well… duh…”

 

Hei blinked. “I’m waiting, Mao.”

 

Mao did the first thing that came to mind: he put on the cutest, most pitiful begging look that he could possibly muster. Hei’s eyes flashed.

 

It would be a week before Mao could lick his own fur without getting zapped.


End file.
